Serpent prayer
by shm'Mehay
Summary: But why? Why are we taught to hate the golden eyes and hair of the avian royalty? Why can’t it end? My brother didn’t come home last night.
1. Prologue

First of all I would like to say that I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money from this so don't sue me. Second of all this is my first story so feedback is appreciated but flames are not so don't bother. Anyway, thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Long ago when Egypt was young and the first pyramids were being built by the blood, sweat, and tears of slavery, there was a sect of thirteen men and women who lived at the edge of society. These men and women prayed to the dual power of the goddess Anhamirak and the god Ahnmik. Anhamirak was known to grant life, light, love and above all else free will, but as all things must she had an opposite. One would pray to Ahnmik for power, sleep, and silent peace. These twin powers were held in perfect balance by the Maeve the high priestess of the sect.

The legend says that a powerful being named Leben appeared before Maeve and commanded her to switch the sect's worship of Anhamarak and Ahnmik over to him. Maeve realized that though Leben was powerful he was not a god so she seduced him and in an attempt to win her favor he granted her ageless beauty and a second form of a viper with ivory scales. Maeve then ordered him do the same for all of her people. To those whose worship went to the god Ahnmik, Leben granted the powerful wings of falcons and to the followers of Anhamirak he gave the elegant scales of serpents.

Not long after these occurrences it was discovered that the falcons were using Ahnmik and Leben's powers to practice dark magic and Maeve was forced to drive them from the coven. Though soon, Maeve also disregarded the balance she once held and was expelled from the sect as well. Kiesha, who was graced with the form of a king cobra, was forced to take up the mantle of leadership over the remaining worshippers of Anhamirak, the serpiente, and it is from her son or so it is said that the Cobriana line descends.

The Cobriana family known for their fair skin, black hair, and garnet eyes my family, we have ruled for two thousand years through prosperity, famine and through war. For countless generations and through endless bloodshed we have fought the people who call themselves the avians. We have fought driven for no greater purpose then anger and revenge. Our history says that the avians murdered Kiesha and her serpent kin in their beds the very night that they meet. This may have been the beginning of the war but it isn't why we continue. For every death we are driven on by vengeance and rewarded with more deaths. We fight because we are taught from birth that we must, and we will continue until every last serpiente soldier has fallen.

But why? Why are we taught to hate the golden eyes and hair of the avian royalty? Why can't it end? My brother didn't come home last night.

No more questions if there is one thing I know it is that if no one else while do so I must end this no matter the cost.

Zane Cobriana

Arami


	2. Chapter 1

I would like to thank AC/DC for this chapter because their music got me focused enough to actually type it up.

Oh and again I don't own anything.

* * *

All of my senses were attuned to my surroundings as I crept as quickly as I would dare through the silent battlefield. The stench of blood and burned hair, skin and feather threatened to consume me but I focused my concentration on the task at hand. I was looking for my brother, Gregory, hoping beyond hope that he was still alive but knowing somewhere in my heart that he wasn't.

This mission was more dangerous than I could afford especially for the last male heir to the serpiente throne. The leader of the palace guard Adelina had protest violently to my putting myself into this situation and I had the bruises to prove it. But I couldn't leave this the soldiers he was my last brother and I would find him.

At that moment the sound of beating wings filled the air and made my stomach clench painfully in fear. I was more than confident that I could handle a few avian soldiers under normal circumstances but I didn't have time for this. Quickly I shifted into my second form and took relief from the familiar power and grace of a king cobra.

Moving as quietly as I could manage through the forest's underbrush, I avoided the area where I had heard the soldiers. I could taste them in the air, and I knew that hey had perched themselves in the trees to my left. I also knew that it should have meant something to me but in truth I was past the point of thinking. I could only do and as I heard a cry of pain just ahead of me I moved towards it instinctively.

Though as I approached, I realized my mistake in the prediction of the avian's position. There were soldiers in the trees to my life, but the reason they were present was directly in front of me, surrounded by several more avian soldiers. A woman was knelling next to a body of a fallen man, though this was not a remarkable occurrence, her golden hair and escort identified her instantly. Before me was the avian princess, Danica Shardae, and her personal guards.

My cobra form seemed to be hidden well by the long grass surrounding the clearing where they stood, which had been pounded into mud from the battle the day before and the rain that had followed it. When no movement or command to attach occurred, I found my tense nerves relaxing slightly, only then did I become aware that the princess was rising with a heavy sigh on her lips. She was a lovely woman more beautiful than any woman in my court, but it chilled me to see her calm composure as I glanced the golden hair of the man she had been kneeling beside, Xavier Shardae, her brother. News had already reached before I had left that morning of the death of the avian prince. The fierce pride and victorious expression of the man who had brought me the message was both sickening and uplifting—another Shardae was dead and only one heir remained—but I could not joyful. A boy was dead and despite my anger and hatred toward his family and his kind I could not bring myself to celebrate.

It was shortly after that when I learned of Gregory and since then all I had felt was despair and panic. I had promised my family and myself when I had lost my eldest brother and been named Arami, the heir to the serpiente throne, that I would keep my family safe. I would not lose anyone else to this war, but my promise had obviously meant nothing I was as helpless.

"Take him home," the princess's voice rang out over the quiet battlefield and despite her perfectly calm expression her voice wavered slightly. This slight break in reserve surprised me but no more humanity slipped through as she turned to meet the gaze of the guard that had been standing at her back. He spoke to her but I did not hear what he said for at moment I heard another cry of pain only a few feet from their position. What truly startled me though was that I recognized the voice. Even distorted by pain I could not fail to recognize the voice of my won bother. Gregory was alive.

I quickly skirted the avian's position to make my way towards him, but it seemed that Danica Shardae had heard the cry as well and went to move towards it. The guard she had been speaking with gently grabbed her arm and despite my rush I heard him whisper to her, "Not that one, milady."

I hoped that she would turn and leave me to see to my brother alone but instead she turned to him with an expression of stone and golden eyes of ice and asked, " And why not Andreios?" When he didn't answer she shoved forward and he followed behind her while the rest of the guards took the forms of ravens and crows to wait for her at a discreet distance.

I hurried on but my arrival coincided with the princess's and I heard her guard say, "That's Gregory Cobriana. You don't want his blood on your hands." White-hot fury surged through my veins in the span of the few moments it took him to speak those words. For him to imply that my brother's blood was not good enough for these soulless shells was too much for my limited control. I shifted from my cobra form to my half-form, in which ebony scales covered my body from my neck to my ankles. I n this form, my strength and senses were increased, and I knew that I could easily deal with the avian soldier and the princess, though the other waiting guards provided a much bigger problem.

Crouched behind the foliage of the forests undergrowth, I seemed to still be invisible to my enemies. I watched Danica Shardae watch my brother while remaining poised to intervene should they attempt to hurt Gregory. From my position so low to the ground, I did not have a good view of Gregory's face, but I saw his body tense at the sight of her and he did not cry out again. She moved towards him then, and the guards who had been waiting nearby shifted ready to protect her from the poor injured boy. I knew then if I fought for him we would both die and if I did not then he surely would anyway if not from current injuries then at the hand of one of these men. Perhaps, the princess herself would do the job, I thought for a moment as her hand moved perceptibly closer to the knife she carried. I knew without a doubt if they moved to kill him, I would fight—I had no other choice. To watch him die before me without being able to help, to save, or at least to comfort would be a betrayal of the deepest kind.

Danica sank to her knees, beside Gregory and paused there, though I did not know why I know I must move now. Silently I slunk forward, and saw how my brother shook with pain and fear. She would die for this, she must for surely I could not survive this ordeal and my only comfort would be to take her with me.

Suddenly, I heard the most unusual sound, a broken sob, it took me a few moments to realize that I came from her and even more to believe that it was true. Danica Shardae was crying over Gregory's pain. "This is why this stupid war goes on. Because even when he's dying, you can only fell your hate." She hissed to her guard so quietly that if I had not been in my half-form I would not have heard.

It was shocking to learn that the avian princess had such passion that she could express such feeling in a single sentence. I had thought it was impossible, but obviously it was not. She continued, "If I was in this man's place, I would pray for someone to kneel by my side and I wouldn't care if that person was Zane Cobriana himself." Despite the context, she used my name as a curse and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the fear she held for me. However, her words made me feel guilt at my intentions of killing her only moments ago in the name of anger and vengeance. I was no better than her guards and I was ashamed by that realization.

The guard knelt beside her and awkwardly touched her hand with a sigh, a gesture that was too reserved to be serpiente and too forward to be avian it merely seemed odd to me. But this seemed to the sign of his acquiescence to her decision regarding, Gregory, though I was still uncertain as to what that was.

She turned back to my brother and with a gentle hand smoothed his black hair, the same color as mine away from his face. "I'm here don't fret." She said kindly. Startled by her kindness, I felt the worst of the anger fade away, replaced by the grief that I had refused to feel since I first heard of Gregory's disappearance.

When I heard, Gregory's whispered, "thank you," I felt a tear slide from my eye to land on my hand that held my knife, though I had not even been aware of drawing it. Then he continued roughly, "End it, please."

I tensed ready to strike should she do as he asked. Despite my brother's wish, despite the mercy that would go into the act, I could not allow for the avian blade to take my brothers life while I looked on, while I did nothing. I watched them closely and saw a tear drop onto Gregory's hand from Danica's eyes. The guard beside her asked quietly, "Dani?" Instead of answering she shook her head and took Gregory's hand in her own. Despite what I had seen of her today for the avian princess to know to offer the comfort of touch to my brother, was more than I expected to be possible. But I saw her other hand move to draw her blade from her waist, and though she had surprised me with her humanity and kindness at each moment, I would kill her. For my brother, I would do anything, and killing this woman before she killed him would be the least of it.

The guard saved me the trouble and caught her wrist before the knife could be put to use and shook his head. "It could take him hours to die like this," she argued and despite myself, I felt my breath catch in my throat. The knowledge of what he would have to endure filled me with pity, but I selfishly hoped that he would last as long as possible.

"Let the hours pass," the guard answered. "Serpiente believe in mercy killing, but no when it's the other side who does it. Not when it's the heir to the Tuuli Thea who ends the life of one of their two remaining princes." I had to agree with him and though I despised his aloof tone, he had my thanks for sparing Gregory's life for a few hours and perhaps for sparing mine as well.

So the avians settled in to wait for the inevitable and I relaxed against a nearby tree still hidden by the brush to do the same. I would give Gregory the gift of a peaceful end given kindness by our enemies; it was more than most avians and serpiente could hope for and it was more than I could give him. We waited throughout most of the day, and to pass the time I could hear the avian princess's sweet voice sing to Gregory of hope and peace and joy. "I wish to you sunshine, my dear one, my dear one. And treetops for you to soar past. I wish to you innocence, my child, my child. I pray you don't grow up to fast. Never know pain, my dear one, my dear one. Nor hunger, nor fear, nor sorrow. Never know war, my child, my child. Remember your hope for tomorrow."

As the day waned so did my brother, and though I was too far away to hear I knew the moment when his breath froze. Until that instant, I had foolishly held on to the hope that he may still live, but as the hope disappeared the full force of the grief it had been holding back washed over me.

The avains stood to leave, to carry their dead prince back home to be mourned, and I knew I should do the same. As soon as they were gone I found myself on my knees at Gregory's side. Instead of picking him up to begin the journey home, I place my forehead on his and the tears that I had kept back all day, out of fear and hope poured out of me. And I simply cried for anger at the avians who had caused this, for selfish grief at the loss of my last brother, for pit that he would never take a mate or have a child of his own, and for hope that the last thing he knew was the comfort and care our greatest enemy. Gregory in his last hours had found peace and it gave me hope that it perhaps was no out of our reach. I cried.

May Ahnleh hold you and may Anhamirak guide you, my brother. May you dance with freedom and passion forever so one day we may dance together again. O'Mehay shmah'Mehay hena'keyika ka-shmah'Mehay-jacon'itnil a'quean'enae Nesera.


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to the Goo Goo Dolls because of their song Before It's Too Late.

I was also like to say to the 140 people who've read this story so far thank you but could someone give me a review. Please.

Ok then I don't own.

* * *

Adelina stood by my side as we looked on at the funeral pyre for my youngest sibling. Her arms were tightly secured around my waist as she learned comfortingly against my side. I could feel the wetness from her tears against my chest, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and buried my face in her hair. Though she was as comfortable in showing affection as all of our people, it wasn't often that I saw this softer side of the leader of the palace guard, and it warmed my heart through the pain. Perhaps, I was more ready to take a mate than I had thought.

On my left side stood my mother, tears running freely down her cheeks as she watch another one of her children go the pyre. She held my hand and though I could see the pain in her face she stood strong, a queen with a duty to her people. I knew my sister was somewhere behind me grieving and receiving comfort from Galen, her lover and one of her personal guards.

I had shed all my tears yesterday on the battlefield and then proceed to carry Gregory's body stumblingly toward the palace. Halfway back, the palace guards found us lead by Adelina and her twin brother and second-in-command Ailbhe. He had taken Gregory's body from me and Adelina had moved to support me, though I could tell she did it grudgingly still upset with me for risking my own life.

Adelina and I had been lovers for over a year now, and despite that I had not asked her to by my Naga, my queen even though I cared for her deeply. Her disapproval always struck me hard but regardless, I was her prince and I would not apologize to my guard for doing what I must.

Traditionally, as Arami of the serpiente I would take the throne when I choose a mate. The obvious choice would be Adelina, but there was some disagreement I n my family about this possibility. Adelina was a white viper, a descendent of Maeve, and her presence here in the palace as the leader of my guards would have been unheard of until my mother's time on the throne.

After the split of the coven; Maeve's descendent separated themselves from the serpiente choosing to live alone and follow the way of balance the Maeve had once held. In more recent times they have taken in outcasts and criminals that have either left or escaped from our society, and have begun calling themselves the Obsidian Guild. It was in this environment that Adelina and Ailbhe were born and lived until my mother, Charis Cobriana, had invited Maeve's kin to rejoin serpiente society. Only Adelina and Ailbhe accepted her invitation and despite initial hesitations they were accepted by the people as well.

However being accepted as a citizen and being accepted as a queen are very different things. As my sister has pointed out to me numerous times the cobra form of the Cobriana line will breed true in any match with a serpiente of our courts except wit the white viper. This equation is much less sure and if in fact Adelina and my children were white vipers instead of cobras it would be the end of the Cobiana ruling line. _If the white vipers ruled the serpiente would they end this war?_

I shook my head trying to clear that thought, and Adelina glanced up at me with concern in her eyes but I merely gave her a weak smile and kissed her lips briefly and gently. She pulled away returning my smile and laid her head against my chest again. I truly cared for her but I could not take the chance of asking her to be my mate, it could start a civil war among the serpiente and that would destroy us completely.

Then there was only one choice and that was to let her go, and seek a mate among the pythons and vipers of my people. In my heart I knew it was time to do so, but I held on in need of her comfort for the time being. Later would be fine, yes I would do it later.

By this time, the funeral pyre had burned itself out, and y mother had walked forward to stand near the ashes and say her final goodbye. Adelina was pulling herself out of my arms and I let her go my attention still elsewhere. She leaned up and kissed me on the cheek and said, "I am needed with the guard for patrol." I nodded to her statement as a way of dismissal. She looked as if she might question my distant behavior but instead she turned with a slight frown on her face.

My mother turned back to me then and moved toward the path that leads to the palace. I looked back at Irene, and Galen met my eye though Irene did not as she was still tearfully hiding her face in her hands. Galen nodded once and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders to guide her away. Seeing that Galen was more than capable of taking care of my sister, I went to catch up with my mother.

She did not seem to notice me beside her at first but eventually she turned her head to look at me, "Zane," she almost sighed, "I hate to rush you, my son. But perhaps it is time you took a mate."

"I know, mother," I answered, " but you know also know that I cannot chose Adelina. It will take time."

"I understand your hesitation about Adelina, Zane, but I have seen the way she looks at you. That is love if I have ever seen it. Something like that could make everything easier. When your father lived we were very happy together despite the war. I f you love Adelina make her your Naga if you don't then don't. As I see it that is your only concern," she smiled at me then. "You rule a people of hopeless romantics, if you love her they will find some way to look past the faults of circumstance."

"Thank you," I whispered to her as a guard approached us from the direction of the palace.

"Sir," he said with a slight bow, "One of your bird spies is here and would like to speak to you." At this statement his face twisted into such a look of disgust that his own mother might not have recognized him.

"Thank you, Daric", I said grinning slightly at his expression. I stepped forward to follow him when Irene called my name. I waved Daric on and he moved back along the path to wait for me and give us some privacy.

Only then did I turn to look back at her, "I…Galen and I need to speak to you and mother after you've finished this business." I saw the tight grip she had on Galen's hand and it surprised me how obviously nervous she was about this discussion.

"Of course, Irene. I will meet you in your suite as soon as I can." I answered easily.

She nodded but her posture was no less tense than before. I looked at my mother to see if she understood this behavior any better than I did but she simply gestured for me to leave then moved to walk beside her the rest of the way to the palace.

With no other option left to me, I hurried ahead where I met the guard at the entrance to the palace and we walked through the palace's twisting hallways to a large chamber in which guests were often greeted. Standing in the center of the chamber with more guards then possibly necessary surrounding her, was one of the avian spies I had recruited to watch over things in the avian's palace Hawk's Keep for me, a little bird named Eleanor.

"Eleanor," I said dismissing the guards with a gesture as I approached, " How good to see you. Do you have anything to report?" She flinched away from me instinctively as I moved closer, but despite that she met my gaze. Eleanor if nothing else was brave that was the reason I had asked her to spy for me when an adventurous trek in serpiente land had accidental lead her to me. The idea of becoming a spy had seemed so exciting to the avian girl that she had agreed quickly.

"There is not much to report this week, Zane," she answered, "The court is mourning its prince and no major plans have been laid since the last battle. Though I have heard several rumors regarding milady Shardae, comforting your brother as he died," she finished.

"Hmmm….I have heard such rumors myself," I nodded to her "In fact, they are true; I was there."

Eleanor stared at me with surprise but could not seem to find the strength to question that statement and I had no desire to tell the story again. Instead I said, "Thank you, Eleanor. I will see you again next week I trust."

"Yes, of course," she answered in a way that betrayed some frustration and had me chuckling under my breath.

I nodded to the guards that stood at the doors to the chamber and they moved to escort her out, I then hurried out toward Irene's suite.

When I entered all conversation ceased and I saw Irene tense again. Galen who was sitting beside her squeezed her hand comfortingly. I sat down on one of the plush chairs across from Irene and Galen, and glanced at my mother to see if she knew what was happening. She only shook her head slightly in answer and turned her attention to Irene. By this time, Irene 's pale skin had lost the remains of its color, and I could see a slight tremor in her hands.

"Irene, please tell us what's wrong," I begged her quietly. "You know we will help you."

Galen saw that Irene was not going to answer and he said, "It's not that there is something is wrong, but Irene is nervous because of …past events." He looked at her and she met his eyes and some message seemed to pass between them at that moment. She leaned over and kissed him then finally turned to us.

"I am carrying a child; Galen and I are soon to be parents," she whispered carefully.

"Irene," my mother said, " this is wonderful news. Congratulations," despite her cheerful words my mother's voice betrayed some of the same worry that Irene's had held.

"Yes, I know that its wonderful, and we are more than pleased to have the promise of a child. But I cannot forget Sisal."

Sisal was my eldest sister who had been killed four years ago. She had been carrying a child when she went out to look for her mate on the battlefields, but and avian soldier had still been here. He recognized the garnet eyes and black hair of the Cobriana line and regardless of her swollen belly he had plunged his knife into her effectively killing both her and her unborn daughter. This set into motion a series of events that lead my eldest brother to attach the avians in a foolish rage and lose his own life.

"There is no reason to worry about this." I said as I reached across and took her hand. " I will end this war before the baby comes so you can raise your child in peace." I was so agitated at this point that I had taken to pacing around the room.

"Zane, this war has been going on for two thousand years. I know you have plans but you can't stop it with just force of will," my mother said.

"I chuckled darkly at her statement, "Blind determination has not failed me yet. Beside this isn't some aggressive battle strategy. In the last few weeks I have been in contact with the Mistari."

"The tigers?" Galen asked in a shocked voice," Are you planning on negotiating with the avians?"

"Yes," I answered, "I had my doubts about their ability to be trusted and I still do, but I told you about Danica Shardae and what she did for Gregory." I knew I had to convince them to negotiate though just moments ago, I had been uncertain myself. But once I'd heard Galen's question it I knew that I had to see this vague idea through to the end.

" This is crazy, Zane," Irene stood in order to confront me. "You can't possibly think that this point and I could see Galen move in order to calm her. But I grabbed her shoulders to steady her myself. "Zane," my mother said, "I can't help but agree with Irene," at this point she sighed, " but perhaps this can work, it is far better than any strategy I've heard yet."

Irene looked between our mother and me a few times before she sighed and looked over at Galen who just shrugged. "Fine," she said, " how would we go about this," once again she sat down.

"You know that the Mistari often mediate between warring people; they have heard of our peoples and are willing to help us. The messengers that I have sent brought back news of an agreement that we may come with the avains whenever we wish. All that remains is to send a representative to the avains to setup the meeting."

"Who would we send?" my mother asked quietly.

"Of course, I will go." I answered coolly. "They need to see that the Cobriana are serious about this, and putting myself at risk is the best way to do it."

"Absolutely not!" my mother yelled. "I will not lose another child and our people cannot lose their last male heir. They will put a knife in you back before you ever get to tell them why you are there."

"Let them. If they do someone might finally be satisfied that they've won this war, and then maybe it will end," I said.

My mother stared at me as if she was unsure who I was and before she could answer my statement Irene spoke, "I'll go."

"Irene," Galen said, "Think of the baby, you can't do this." I started to speak to show my agreement with Galen, but Irene held up her hand to stop me.

With a determined glare in Galen's and my direction she said, " Mother is right the serpiente can not lose their last male heir, and you are right, Zane, it must be one of the Cobriana family. That means it has to be me, regardless."

Galen sighed, "At least let me come with you."

Irene looked at me but I just shook my head, " No bringing a guard with me will just put us both in more danger. You can ride with me halfway but this is something I must do alone." Then she stepped forward and gave him a gentle kiss, " I believe that everything will be fine." Galen then pulled her close and I turned to my mother.

She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, "I'm no happier about this arrangement, but perhaps Irene's gentler reputation will protect her." Irene stepped away from Galen towards us and said, "I'll leave tomorrow morning then."

I reached out and took her in my arms and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for doing this." Then I gave her one last squeeze, and let her go then I looked over at Galen saying, "She'll be fine."

When I turned back to Irene after she had hugged our mother, I spoke to her as her prince, "Tell the avians of our willingness to meet with them at anytime. " I hesitated then and ended with, "Thank you again, Irene." My mother and I turned to leave Galen and Irene alone together for the night.

As soon as we were out of the door my mother gave me a short hug then said, " I hope we have made the right decision," she sighed, "I have faith in you my son, but I will pray to Anhamirak to protect us all." She turned and walked down the palace's hallway towards her room leaving me with a quiet good night.

I turned the opposite direction and walked the small distance to my own rooms. When I opened the door I found Adelina stepping out of the washroom clothed only in a towel.

She gave me a seductive smile and I felt my lips move up into an answering expression. I crossed the room and took her into my arms; she giggled and I kissed her passionately trying my best to ignore the voice in the back of my mind telling me that this couldn't last.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long getting this chapter up. This chapter is dedicated to "So You Think You Can Dance" because without that marathon I wonder if I would have this done yet. I would also thank those of you who have read this story so far and especially those who have put it on alert and favorites.

I don't own.

* * *

Irene rode out the next morning with Galen and Adelina by her side as her willing and unwilling protectors. Adelina and I had argued this morning, though this was in no way strange, after the peace I had felt with her last night it seemed harsh and the heat of my anger had not faded. She had agreed to accompany Irene only because I had insisted. Of course, my insistence had been what started the argument and eventually what ended it in the form of a royal command that even Adelina had thought better than to challenge in light of my current mood.

Irene had never been fond of Adelina and had of course made no secret of that fact, and Adelina had responded in the only way she saw appropriate by making no secret of her distaste for Irene. So when I had asked her this morning as we lay in bed to give my sister the protection of the leader of the palace guard, she had responded with a venomous no. The result was Adelina riding off this morning without so much as a glance in my direction.

Though it had been my idea for her to go, I was beginning to regret the decision. Last night's easy hope had faded as soon as they were out of sight, if the worst should happen I had so much to lose: two women for which I card and a niece or nephew that I had just gained hope of meeting. The past had not proven kind to my family; the avians had not been kind to my family.

When I was seven years old, I had stood in almost this exact spot watching my father prepare to leave for a battle with his guard around him. I remember my siblings scattered around me, my oldest brother Anjay behind me pouting because father had said that he was too young to fight. I could hear him muttering that eleven was old enough when you were the Arami. My eldest sister Sisal was holding Gregory's hand to try and keep the energetic four year old from running off and causing trouble. Irene was standing beside me and I was trying my best to ignore her in order to prove to Anjay that I was as strong as he was.

My youngest brother Carson would not be born for another month and my mother was having difficulty walking under his weight as she approached my father. He smiled at her and tried only partially successfully to pull her into his arms for a hug. She frowned slightly at the awkwardness of this attempt and pushed him away vaguely but he leaned in closer and whispered something to her. She laughed and he kissed her solidly on the mouth, and I turned away sill at an age when any contact with girls was considered gross. By the time I turned back around, my father had mounted his horse, and with a quick smile in our direction, he gave the signal and rode off down one of the paths that lead away from the palace.

That night the soldiers had returned with my father's body, and I had my first real taste of death. I had a startlingly similar memory of Anjay riding away in a rage when I was sixteen; he also never returned. Watching them ride away today left me feeling as if fate had turned against me.

Ailbhe turned to me with an expression that showed he was no happier about this than I was. "Sir," he said, "I have patrols to arrange." He paused not moving away but either unsure or unwilling to say anything else.

I put my hand on his shoulder, and he pulled away from my touch, throwing me an angry glance over his shoulder as he turned to walk away. "Ailbhe?" I asked when I realized that he was not going to give and explanation.

He turned back to look at me when I said his name, "If my sister comes to any harm, I will never forgive you, my Arami," he spat.

My temper hit me suddenly and I struck out at him. It was only a glancing blow but he stumbled away quickly and it made me slightly ashamed of my actions, but not enough to show him that. "Do not forget that my sister is in danger also; that is the only reason I have asked Adelina to accompany Irene."

"I understand Adelina's place as a guard, Zane, her life before Irene's, but your protection of your sister is not what I'm questioning. I'm more concerned with your protection of your lover."

"Are you suggesting that I don't care for Adelina?" I was yelling by this point and the guards standing at the edge of the palace were turning to watch us.

"Perhaps," he answered vaguely. "If you loved her, you would have asked her to be your Naga, but in any case her safety should be a priority. There are twenty guards or more that could have gone with Irene," his voice in contrast to mine was deadly quiet. "In one move you have offered the possibility of robbing me of a sister, you of a lover, and the palace guard of a leader. Are you really prepared to lose so much for your fantasy of peace?"

"I'm willing to lose everything for this. Adelina is in no more danger today, than any other day when she would run patrols," the volume of my voice had dropped but I knew it was still too loud. I could see the guards had turned away now, to give us the illusion of privacy though they were listening intently.

"You mean, of course, that my sister is less important to you than your people. As you will soon be my king, I will respect that. But as a brother and a lover, I'm ashamed of you as a person." The anger in his eyes burned and for a moment I thought that he would strike me, but Ailbhe was one of the most controlled of my people and even as angry as he was he would not strike his prince. "If you loved her, you wouldn't be willing to sacrifice her, and that must mean that you have been lying to someone. Whether it's to her or to yourself it isn't my place to say, but I suggest you figure it out before you break her."

As suddenly as my temper had risen, I felt it fade away. The pain that had been there throughout the whole conversation hidden by the anger hit me then and it felt like it had crippled me. He was right, I didn't love her, and there was no way to make this better. Before I could sort through my mind Ailbhe had bowed with a whispered, "Sir," and was walking away towards the palace. I paused unwilling to catch up with him, but knowing that the only place I could go was the palace. The guards didn't approach and I just stood there for a moment more before following him.

Though many people glance at me as I walked through the hallways of the palace, none drew near. I can't say that I could blame them; I knew all the worry for Irene's safety and the pain and anger about my realization of my situation with Adelina showed all over my face. I entered the market, knowing I shouldn't be here in my state but not knowing where else to go. I enjoyed being here surrounded by my people, listening to their concerns and joys it steadied me.

The merchants were all spread out before me their loud voices called out goods and haggled over prices. The dancers who were the breath and blood of the serpiente culture, spun to the beat of drums and till of the flute on raised daises. My breathing steadied and the energy of my people gave me hope.

I didn't love Adelina, which meant that I would soon have to tell her that our relationship was over, but I had already decided that was my only choice. Adelina would not be my queen, but I would deal with that after the negotiations with the avians were over. I would find a love and make her my queen, but first I would have peace.

It had now been nearly two hours since Irene, Galen, and Adelina had rode out of the palace's courtyard. By this time, Adelina and Galen had left Irene to travel the rest of the way alone. She might now be standing before the avians asking for a chance at peace; compared to that opportunity nothing else mattered.

I spent the next few hours wondering around the marketplace speaking to my people about business, war, food, family; it didn't matter what we spoke of if it helped to distract me from my worries. Time was not on my side—it passed either too quickly or too slowly and I couldn't decide which was worse. They should be back why weren't they back yet.

When I could finally stand it no longer, I excused myself from the group of dancers I had been speaking to and entered the palace. My mother's rooms were on the other side of the palace and I begrudged the time it would take me to get there. But my mother would be the only one to know anything if they had indeed returned and the only one I wanted comfort from if they had not. As I turned a corner just a few yards from my mother's rooms, I came very close to injuring one of the palace runners who delivered messages within and in close vicinity to the palace.

"Sir, excuse me," she said once she had regained her balance.

"It was my fault," I replied easily, but I was already moving around her barely managing to pay attention to the fact that she seemed to have something else to say.

"I was just coming to find you. Your mother sent me to tell you that Irene has returned and that they are waiting to speak with you in Charis's rooms."

"Thank you," I called back to her as I opened the door to my mother's rooms. My mother, Irene, Galen, Adelina, and Ailbhe were all gathered inside and they all turned to stare at me with various expressions ranging from joy to anger. My eyes though were only for Irene now. When she saw me, a smile spread across her face, "They have agreed," she whispered her voice full of wonder. "They would like to meet us in a fortnight in the Mistari lands."

"A fortnight?" I repeated. The messengers that I had sent to the Mistari had spent more than twice that amount of time journeying there and back. We would have to leave tonight if we had any hope of getting there on time.

"This is a ridiculous idea, Zane," Adelina said rather loudly. "The avians will have more than enough time to plan an ambush. You should put yourself in so much danger for something like peace, when you know very well that the avians are incapable of it."

"Adelina," I replied coolly, "Your opinion on military matters is valued, but I assure you this doesn't qualify."

I peeked out the door to find that the messenger was waiting a discreet distance from the door. "Go to the stables and tell the hostlers to have five horse saddled and five more prepared for packs within the hour," she nodded and left without a word.

"Irene you need to rest," I continued, "we will have to leave tonight. I assume Galen will be accompanying us." Then turning to Adelina, "I will need you to appoint another guard to come as well."

Adelina glared at me even more vehemently, "I'm coming with you, Zane. If this really is an ambush then I will trust no one else to guard you."

"Adelina," I started.

"This will not be a discussion," she interrupted me and stormed out of the room presumably to prepare.

"Ailbhe that means that you will be in charge of the guards, and keeping everything in order while we are away," I said stiffly.

"Yes, sir," he nodded and left the room his anger still apparent in his eyes.

"Irene and I are going to rest, but we will be ready within the hour."

"Thank you, Galen. You and Irene have done so much for us." I murmured quietly.

"I hope your right about this, Zane. I don't have your faith in the avians, but I'm willing to follow you on this because Irene has so much faith in you."

Before I could reply, he had followed Irene out of the room. My mother gave me a tired smile as she crossed the room to stand beside me. "This is miraculous, Zane," she whispered as she leaned up to kiss me on the cheek, "I will see you soon." With that, she pushed me out of the door and closed it behind me.


	5. Chapter 4

All right everyone, I would like to apologize for taking so long on this. I have no excuse and I'm sure you really don't care anyway. So I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sara Bareilles for inspiration and Edward for distraction. Enjoy.

I don't own.

* * *

The ride was longer than I could have imagined and within the first few days, I was feeling the effects of being constantly in the saddle. Sitting down in the evening was painful, but having to stand up again after my muscles had stiffened was so much worse. However, I had never been this far from the palace and I probably never would be again, my life belonged to my people. So, I gave thanks to Anhamirak that my duty had given me the opportunity to see something of the world.

We made camp for the night only when the horses could go no further, as we couldn't afford to lose time to our own exhaustion. Every night as I climbed into my bedroll, Adelina joined me though we were both too exhausted to do more than sleep. I knew that I was doing what I had promised myself I would not; I was letting her believe that she had my love. But I couldn't turn away the company at night, I needed the comfort. My people are raised to depend on the company of others, and sleeping alone on top of the worries that came when I thought of meeting the avians was too much for me. So I did the only thing that I could, I didn't turn Adelina away.

During the first few days of the ride, I had spent any spare moment I could find interrogating Irene on the details of her conversation with the avians. It didn't surprise me to find that the hawk princess had spoken the words that lead to the agreement for the meeting. Despite my rather loud instincts telling me that giving an avian any respect was foolish at best and dangerous at worst, my mind knew that Danica Shardae was my only hope within the avians. Her kindness towards Gregory had given life to my hope of a peaceful resolution. I prayed every morning and night that it would be enough. However, part of my mind did not believe that this could be resolved so easily. In the long silences that stretched naturally during the ride, that part of my mind formulated battle plans just in case. If there was no other way, I would be prepared to destroy them all, to accept their blood on my conscience. Anything…everything to save the blood of my people.

It took a full fortnight to arrive in the Mistari land, and as exhausted as we were there was no time to rest. Several tigers approached us as we rode into the circle of boulders that served as the Mistari's city. "Welcome," they greeted us politely, bowing slightly. "The avians have not yet arrived, but we are expecting them very soon," said the leader of the group, and I assumed part of the Disa's personal guard from her alert posture. "If you would follow us, we will care for your horses, and lead you to the audience chamber, where you may rest until the avians arrive," she continued.

"Thank you," I answered for the group. "We would appreciate that, very much," I finished with a half sigh.

The tigers nodded and moved towards the giant boulder that sat in the center of the stone ring. The impressive size and detailed carvings of Mistari leaders of the past shaped delicately into the structure clearly marked it as the palace of the Disa and Dio, within those walls, we would meet with the avians. I slide from the saddle and lead my horse through the long grass after the tigers, and I could feel the others following suit behind me. Just outside the palace, several of the tigers paused and respectfully accepted the horses' reigns leading them off in the direction where I assumed the stables were located. Only the tigress that had initially greeted us remained, and she pushed aside the silk hanging that covered the entrance.

The Mistari's hall was dimly lit, but what light penetrated the silk hangings over the small windows cut in the stone showed off the ornate detail of the palace. The floors were a smooth ebony stone in stark contrast with the granite walls decorated with brightly colored murals of the African Serengeti. At the end of the hall atop a red and black raised dais surround by advisors and servants sitting on brightly colored silk pillows sat the Disa and Dio.

They nodded slightly in acknowledgement of our arrival, and I bowed to them stating reverently, "Thank you for having us, we will always be in your debt."

The Disa smiled at me and answered, "You are most welcome, Zane, though I believe we should wait until after the meeting to decide debts." I smiled at comment and she continued. "That you are willing to consider this at all, gives my heart hope. Please be seated and rest with what little time you have," she said gesturing to a pile of cushions on one side on the hall.

I bowed respectfully once more then our group made our way over to the cushions. Irene and my mother sank gracefully into the cushions with a slight sigh. Galen sat close Irene hovering over his mate while trying to appear no to be doing so. I stood for a moment too nervous to sit, before Adelina came to my side, grabbed my shoulder, and pushed me into a sitting position. I was too tired to protest, but I did glare at her rather darkly to let her know she would not get away with that again.

She merely chuckled and sank down beside me whispering, "You need to calm down before the avains arrive or the meeting is not likely to go well."

"What do you care if the meeting goes well," I whispered back fiercely.

Looking completely unaffected by my accusation she answered, "I don't much care really," then sighing she continued, "but you do and I care about that a great deal. So stop acting like a child, this is what you wanted."

A fresh wave of guilt hit me with those words, but now was not the time to do anything about it. I took a few deep breaths to try to steady my nerves then settled myself into a more comfortable position resting against the wall with one leg bent and the other straight in front of me. I paused then as if ready to strike watching the entrance for the avain's arrival. Adelina seemed satisfied with this and settled beside me, lazily scanning the room with the attention of a guard.

I did not have long to wait; soon enough the silk moved ever so slightly then was thrown open completely by the same tigress who had escorted us. Behind her came the avian Tuuli Thea, Nacola Shardae, poised, cool and distant the image of the perfect avian reserve; a soulless murderer she disgusted me by just existing. Only a step behind her was her daughter. Danica Shardae looked ever bit as calm and impartial as her mother, and I felt the hope that I had held so close to my heart crack ever so slightly. The princess's eyes wondered around the hall obviously searching for something and never resting long in one place. Until she found our group, she seemed to access the others quickly before her eyes, finally came to rest on me. I pretend not to notice, but she continued to stare. Perhaps she watched me out of fear afraid that I might attack without warning if not watched carefully, or perhaps she merely liked what she saw. I chuckled under my breath and raised my eyes to meet hers. She froze, ever her breath still, and I saw the fear in her eyes, it was so thick I could almost taste it. Well then, I thought, it mostly likely had very little to do with the second option, but that didn't stop me from thinking that I liked what I saw. But this came no surprise; I had always thought that if nothing else Danica Shardae was a stunningly beautiful woman.

I broke my gaze with her eyes and quickly ran them down the length of her body taking in every curve. Then flicking my gaze back up to her face, I was rewarded with a ridiculously charming pink blush rising up her neck to flood her cheeks. Perhaps there was hope after all.

One of the guards who had entered just behind the hawks seemed to have noticed our little encounter, and was none too pleased with the outcome. He caught her arm and blocked my view of her with his body, all the while glaring at me. I recognized his face; he had been the one who was with the princess when Gregory died. I remembered hearing his name, though it had been of little importance to me then just as it was now, so I could not recall it. Judging by his reaction he might be Danica's mate or at least hoping to be. I smirked at him in response to his animosity, the picture of innocence. If he planned to take a woman like Danica Shardae as his mate then he would have to get used to other men's stare. Adelina seemed to have noticed the exchange as well, and I could feel her disapproval and jealousy radiating from her tense form next to me.

As soon as Danica and her guard were seated on their cushions across the hall from us, the Disa stood holding up a hand to silence her own people. All eyes turned to her, "I know that this isn't going to be easy, but so long as you are willing to make an effort, there is always a chance for peace," the Disa began.

Adelina rolled her eyes and mumbled something about soulless monsters under her breath obviously still displeased, and Galen who was close enough to hear the comment grumbled a reply that was similarly insulting. I turned and sent a searing look in Adelina's direction and I saw Irene do the same for Galen. All this careful planning, I would not allow their pessimisms to ruin this for me now. I saw Danica glancing our way, but I would not acknowledge her and bring further focus to doubts within our group.

The Disa continued speaking now addressing my mother, "Charis, you are Naga, are you not?"

My mother nodded then answered aloud, "I am, but my Diente is dead." Despite the years that had passed since my father's death, I could not help but flinch slightly at this direct statement. "Zane hasn't taken the throne yet, but you should address him as our leader."

Of course, the Disa had to already know this after all I had set up the meeting. It was just a formality for the avians sake. The Disa continued this time addressing me, "Zane, have you not taken a mate?"

This question drove directly into the heart of a matter I did not want to address. I knew Adelina was waiting for me to ask her to be my Naga, expecting it even. I could not tell all these people that I had yet to find the woman who would be my queen; it would be crushing to Adelina. So I choose the most diplomatic answer I could find; meeting the Disa's eye, I said, "Taking a mate in the middle of this war would be giving a death sentence to a woman in return for her love. I've learned from experience that even a woman with child is not safe from the killing, not when she's carrying a cobra's blood."

Every word of that was true, but I could see Adelina watching me carefully wondering if what I said was what I really felt or if I was avoiding the question. The Disa also watched me for a moment more before taking a deep breath and nodding.

Then she turned to the avians and addressed the Tuuli Thea, "And among your people, Nacola, whom should I address as your leader."

"My daughter," Nacola answered, "Danica Shardae. She will soon be queen."

"How soon?" the Disa asked gently.

Danica looked down as if this embarrassed her, as if taking the place she had been raised to fill caused her discomfort. My mother's experience over the years had given her some insight into the avian's culture, though I've never been sure how this came to be. She raised a single eyebrow, seeming to be half-surprised and half-amused by the undertones of the exchange.

Nacola paused before answering hesitantly, "My daughter has no Alistair. The one she was raised with was killed in this war, and since Shardae is now old enough, I want her to choose her own. When I said soon, I simply meant…" This speech seemed queen ill at ease and she paused again seeming to collect her thoughts. Suddenly a conversation I'd had with my mother years ago came back to me, and I knew the reason for the avian royalty's discomfort. A princess of the Shardae family traditionally took the throne when she was carrying a child. The Disa seemed to be asking about the child's arrival and Nacola was using every bit of her poise to calmly explain the reality of the situation. I grinned openly at the embarrassment speaking of such a happy event caused the reserved people.

"I am tired of this war, tired of being queen. My daughter still has faith, and if anyone is strong enough to lead us to peace, it is her. She will be appointed Tuuli Thea on her next birthday," as Nacola, finished her answer I heard sincerity beneath her calm. I would never like Nacola Shardae but the respect she held for her daughter made me grudgingly hate her only slightly less.

The Disa nodded to her understandingly and addressed Danica and I, "Danica, Zane, both of you have come here asking for peace. Both of your families are willing to follow you. Why do you need our help?"

I stood needing to make the Disa understand the severity of our situation, "Even if every one of us wants peace, our people would rather fight than be taken by surprise. Among my own guard, there is strong doubt as to how far we can trust the avians," as I said this I glance back at Adelina remembering her opinions on this plan as well as Galen's, "and among many of my people there is even speculation as to why I would want to make peace." For years, I had enjoyed spending my free time walking through the market talking to my people, and since the war was such a large part or their lives, we spoke of it quite often. If anyone knew of the serpiente's perception of the situation, it would be me.

The Disa then turned to look at Danica and with a slight nod she answered, "We were barely able to control our soldiers these last two weeks. They don't believe the serpiente can be trusted, and unless we either give them permission to fight again, or we find some way to convince them that the Cobriana family and their people really want peace, my mother and I won't have the power to keep them from going against us." It surprised me how vehemently we hated the Shardae's despite how little control they seemed to have over our fates.

The Disa sighed with exhaustion, her eyes full of sadness then she turned to confer with her husband, as we waited patiently for a few minutes. The Dio then turned to speak to us, "You are both saying that your people doubt your sincerity, and the other side's sincerity. You two are their leaders, and if you can set an example and show them how much you are willing to give for this peace, they will follow." He paused then and looked at Danica," the question then is, how much are you willing to give?"

The question seemed to be addressed to both of us and there was no question as to my answer. Whatever it took, I would end this I would give everything for it. But before I could answer Danica's voice came, "Anything," she said. There was truth in her voice and my respect for her grew.

A breath later I answered, "Everything."

The Disa stood and again took over the conversation. "When you have hatred, you need to start with the heart to mend it. Similarly, when you have a rift between people as great as you have, the only way to bridge the gap is to start at the center."

As the Disa spoke a growing sense of dread overcame me. I knew where this was going, though I had not yet admitted it to myself. My eyes narrowed in disbelief, and I felt Danica's eyes on me, as if judging my reaction to the Disa's words. Did she realize the path these words were creating for us?

"You came for our advice. All I can leave you with is this: You can only sew shut a rip by making the two sides one again. Danica Shardae, Zane Cobriana, you said you would give up anything, everything, to stop the war." The Disa looked from Danica to me before she continued, "Never ask your people to do something, you do not have the courage or the determination, to do. If you want peace, start between the two of you." The Disa's voice gained volume then as she addressed everyone in the hall, "The best advice I can offer is this: Tie the two royal families. Make the two sides into one. If you are willing to trust each other, and willing to put aside your anger and your hatred, then Zane Cobriana take Danica Shardae as your mate. Danica Shardae, have Zane Cobriana as your alistair."

An arranged marriage, to an avian, to Danica Shardae? This was impossible. The guard that had escorted Danica in jumped to his feet shouting out protests, though just a moment later his voice was drowned out by Adelina's. Soon my mother's and even Nacola's voice could be heard in the chaos of protests that the Mistari's hall had become. Before I even made a conscious decision to do so, I heard my own voice stating my thoughts, " I think that's and absurd idea." Though I was not aware of it at the time, I remembered later that the only one who had said nothing was Danica.

The Disa held up her hand for silence and when there was no response the Mistari who were setting along the sides of the hall moved to calm everyone with a gentle hand and soft words. When all was relatively quiet again the Disa's soft voice tinged with sadness stopped any remaining noise in the hall. "If you, the leaders of your people, are unwilling to make amends, then how can you expect your warriors to do so?" And with a tired sigh, the Disa concluded. "Stay here for the night, think on my words."

I couldn't leave it like this, there had to be another solution, "Wait, please." I started, but the Disa would not listen.

"Dismissed all of you," she commanded, "You may return tomorrow at sunset if you wish to do so. For now seek your beds, rest and think on my words."

Guards grabbed my arms as a silent reminder to not protest further and despite my desire to do so I nodded and exited the hall. Adelina came to my side and wrapped her arms around me, and then she reached up to kiss me. Though, I turned my head at the last moment as I watched the avians walk away, a plan forming in the back of my mind. I had to speak with Danica.

Adelina turned to follow the line of my eyes straight to the avian princess. I was sure that I would need to speak to her, tonight, though I was equally sure that her guards would not allow me that privilege. In truth, their opinion meant little to me; I would sneak in if I had to, I had done it before.

Adelina roughly took my face in her hands and kissed me hard. I pushed her away and hissed, "Not now, Adelina."

"Are you really considering that insanity?" she hissed back softly.

"That is really none of your concern, Adelina," I said coolly. "Now if you would excuse me it's been a long day and I would like to rest, alone." I pulled away from her and the fierce anger in her eyes followed me as the Mistari guard that had been waiting discretely to lead us to our rooms, bowed slightly and walked down the hallway. He said nothing about the scene between Adelina and I though I knew he had been close enough to hear, and politely lead us down the hallway to the suite of rooms that would be ours.

I slipped into my rooms and heard Adelina huff off to her own rooms through the closed door. I assumed she would return after she had changed to guard my door, and that meant that if I wanted to speak to Danica without first having a long argument with Adelina, I would have to leave now.

I quietly left the room and walked down the hallway before I shifted into my cobra form. The avian's rooms were on the other side of the palace from our own, but they were unmistakable with the avian guards standing outside, along with the Mistari guards. When I returned to my rooms, I'm sure I would find the Mistari guards there as well. The man that seemed to be constantly at the avian princess's side was in front of the door and just as I watched cautiously from the shadows along the sides of hallway he turned and opened the door.

This would be my only chance to enter Danica's room unnoticed, and I knew it. I carefully slid forward taking advantage of the shadows created by the torchlight and the knowledge that my dark scales were invisible within them. And so for lack of a better plan, I slid though Danica's doorway and into the room's dark corner directly under the nose of one of the avian's finest warriors.

The last of their conversation filled the room as I waited to show myself until the princess was alone, "You know I care about you. I always have. The though of that snake coming anywhere near you…" he trailed off then, and I felt my temper rise and I struggled to remain stationary. In order to calm myself, I focused on the non-insulting part of his statement. It may be true that Danica had no mate at the moment, but it seemed she was not without options. This man seemed ready to fill that position, though that had not been the most heart felt of confessions. Coming from any serpent's mouth, it would have been a rarely tentative, though charming declaration of love. As it was, factual and exact there was little charming about it. Soulless murders, that's what our stories called them, Anhamirak what was I doing.

But before I knew it the guard was once again closing the door, the princess and I were alone together though she did not realize it. She quietly lay down on the bed, and seconds later I shifted forms and stepped out of the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I lost my jump drive with the original on it and had to start from scratch. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Jimmy Gnecco and his song "Someone to Die For" for helping me write this again. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own

* * *

Before I had fully stepped into the light, Danica reacted to my presence with a violent shiver of panic that shot down her spine. Her breathing was fast and her heartbeat even faster as she rolled off the bed and to her feet where she froze prepared for me to move again before she made her decision: to run, to scream, to fight. It was comical really, her position was defensive as if she would fight me off; she didn't stand a chance and I think she must have known that, but she was going to try anyway.

"What do you want?" she pushed out in a whispered. Her eyes never left me afraid to blink and miss a single moment that might lead to any threatening motion; they were full of accusation, fear and disbelief. She had thought that my fear of the Mistari's strength would protect her without question and now she was realizing that maybe she was mistaken that maybe it wouldn't. It did; she need not worry, even if I didn't fear for my people's safety, I wouldn't hurt her now, what would be the point? Besides, I could arrange for a much better opportunity should things come to that…please don't let things come to that.

There were pillows lining the room and I sank down onto the one that was practically under my feet deciding that coming any closer to Danica would be tempting the fates; she only needed to call out, any sound at the right volume would be enough. Perhaps I could stop the guards, perhaps I couldn't, it really didn't matter the Mistari would finish anything that we didn't. And more than that, any chance at trust, at peace would be gone with that scream. When she flinched at my movement, I could feel my patience wearing I couldn't possibly inspire so much terror, "I decided that you and I should talk," I whispered back to her. She made no move neither relaxing or answering and it seemed that this could be an exceedingly tiring one-sided conversation. "Sit down, Danica. I'm not going to ravage or bite you or whatever it is you're thinking." I continued with a sigh.

She very slowly sank onto her pallet without taking her eyes off me and despite the fear and hate in her gaze, I couldn't help but notice her legs so perfectly shaped and exquisitely long as they fold under her. It is at that moment that I decided that there was no doubt this was going to be tiring, despite, and perhaps if I was completely honest with myself, because of the view.

She held steady for a moment and I could hear her heart rate decrease slightly as I still made no move to harm her, "Talk?"

Her suspicion was expected but we're hardly going to get anywhere like this. If only I could make her realize that, "We were thrown out of the Mistari hall quite abruptly and in all likelihood the same will happen tomorrow unless we have some discussion prior," I explain slowly, carefully. I needed her help without it this whole venture was doomed and if the last of my patience was the price for that then I'd have to pay it. Though in the back of my mind I found myself wishing the price was sometime else, something that I had more of to spare.

"Continue," she says so slowly, drawing out each syllable, that I almost laughed, but the slightest tremor in her voice stopped me; she was terrified though hiding it well as any avian could and laughing at her was sure not to help.

So instead of starting with a serious query I decided to provide her with some information that I hoped might help put her at ease, "Did you know there are four guards outside your door, Danica?" Her eyes widened and the hard line of her mouth relaxed slightly, in what I could only assume was surprise, though it certainly didn't resemble the way any serpiente would express it. "I thought not," I continued gamely as if I could read her face perfectly, "The Mistari added their own people to yours." She glanced at the door briefly as if she was considering calling upon them. "They're all incompetent really, or I wouldn't be here, but it would have been tricky to catch you alone tomorrow," I added quickly with a reckless grin to distract her attention from her saviors just outside the door. "And since you're the only one in your group who has demonstrated any sense, you seemed the one to talk to."

Her eyes returned to me and seeming more at ease she let out a long breath that just barely missed the dramatics needed to be a sigh, "It's late, Zane, and I'm very tired." This time she really did sigh, it seemed that she was becoming impatient with me as well. I hadn't thought her capable of annoyance, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

She certainly wouldn't allow me to dance around the subject much longer, "About life," I answered then I paused unsure of how much I wanted to reveal to the cold woman, but before she could form a response I continued, "and about death. About the fact that my people mean more to me than anything else, and I would do almost anything to end this foolish war. I want to talk about the world, and most specifically, about you." It was only as I said those words that I realized that I was considering the Mistari's suggestion with something more than curiosity, with something much closer to acquiescence.

Danica's mouth opened as if she wanted to answer but no sound came out as if tragically the words had been irreversibly lodged in her throat. I raised a single eyebrow in query; however, she took no notice and remained frozen. Finally, she managed to squeak out a single word, "Me?"

I found myself sighing heavily, I certainly wasn't here to discuss the Mistari's architecture, "Of course you. If the Mistari Disa's proposal is even to be considered, I would like to know what I would be getting myself into."

"I believe you already expressed your opinion on that subject," she answered coolly. Her frosty tone was sudden and surprising after her comical hesitance only a few moments earlier. I couldn't have insulted her, could I? Why should she care if I didn't want to take her as my mate? She certainly didn't want me as hers, but all the signs of insulted pride were there. In a cold and distant way that I wasn't entirely familiar with, but there all the same. If this was true, it was certainly a very interesting development, and entirely without my permission, my mind called up images of her resting comfortably in my arms. It was absurd, but as a man, I couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful and I certainly wouldn't mind being closer to her. Though, she certainly had no problem quivering in my presence as if I was the most vile creature that ever lived.

"And I believe my first reaction is probably still correct," I answered confidently as if insulting her was something that I took pride in. "It _is _an absurd idea but that is no doubt why it hasn't been tried." It was then I realized that I sounded as if I was endorsing the concept, which I certainly wasn't. "I'm not saying that I'll go along with it," I quickly amended, "but it does have some potential."

Her expression did not change, in fact I don't think she moved at all, and without any clues, I couldn't quite make out her reaction. Though I would guess, she was horrified. I almost jumped when she suddenly began speaking again in a rather dry tone, "And what exactly do you think you are 'getting yourself into'?"

There could be no mistaking it; the avian princess was insulted that I was not eager to be her mate. Whether she admitted it to herself or not I had insulted her pride resulting in the hostility, I was receiving from her now. As I realized this, I let my eyes wander lazily down her body, "If it was just your body, Danica, I would agree very quickly," I told her. It would make life so much easier if she was someone I could love, someone with whom I could spend my life. However, fate was not so kind as that, it presents me with a simple peaceful solution that would leave me with a soulless mate and a lonely future. Her cheeks had colored slightly at my words, obviously embarrassed by my implications, but I could take no joy in her discomfort. It only proved my point she could never feel comfortable with me, and she could never be my mate. "But one doesn't chose a life's partner for form, and the simple fact is that mind comes as part of the deal—and _that_ is a part of you despite years of musing over it, I have yet to fathom."

Since I had first laid eyes on when I was sixteen, she had frustrated me to no end. I could not reconcile the pictures that I had of her in my mind. The avian lady that spoke so coldly, her expression remote or the woman I had seen just weeks ago crying tears of regret for her enemy. My picture of her shifted as swiftly as my mood and because of the frustration I felt with the situation, I found myself angry with her more often than not. "I thought I understood you once, beautiful and arrogant and blind to suffering. And I had almost learned to hate you. But then I heard that the pristine Danica Shardae had knelt in the blood and filth of the battlefield and held my brother's hand and sung to him so he would not die alone." There was no point in letting her know that I had actually witnessed the event myself; it would only increase her distrust of my motives and I certainly didn't need that. "It made me think that perhaps you might have a heart after all."

With the last word I must have moved my hand towards her in some gesture that came naturally as I spoke. Though I had not noticed the movement, Danica had and quickly flinched away as I froze utterly shocked by her frightened response. The shock quickly faded replaced with a burst of temper that I couldn't control. This woman no matter how beautiful was hopeless whimpering prick and I despised her for it. I stood quickly and hissed to her, "Damn it, Danica. I'm not going to hurt you."

Not surprisingly she flinched away from me again and I could hear the naked fear in her tone as she hissed back to me, "Forgive me if I find it difficult to completely trust the man who has had so many of my kind killed."

Is that really what she thought of me? That I had personally ordered the death of her people, that I took pleasure in their demise, I certainly was not as solely responsible as she made me out to be and I certainly had made no move to harm her. What right did she have to sit there with accusation in her eyes; she was no better than I was. Just as many of my people had died at the hands of her soldiers as hers had died at the hands of mine. "If I really wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already. I didn't have the slightest bit of difficulty slipping past your guards." Her heart rate had increased again, the hostility in my tone causing her fear to return. "Your avian heart beats almost a hundred time a minute at rest. Poison from a cobra's bite would reach your brain within seconds, so quickly that you would never have a chance to cry out."

She did not look as if she believed me, but she did not seemed prepared to argue and risk testing the theory. It didn't matter really if she would have time to cry out for help or not the poison would work well enough to kill her and that was what really mattered. Her disbelief though only fueled my irritation and before I could stop myself, I was speaking my thoughts, telling her things that I never wanted her to know. "Trust me, little avian, when I say that if I wanted you dead, you would have been dead long ago. I wouldn't have bothered to set up this whole meeting with the Mistari. I would have broken into your room in the dark of night and smothered you with that Chinese silk pillow you keep on top of the trunk at the foot of your bed."

"_What?_" she choked out so quietly that I was only sure she spoke as I saw her lips move. Her shock was understandable most serpiente had never even been close enough to Hawk's Keep to see its outer walls, but I had been inside. As shocking as that was, the fact that I had harmed no one within on the many trips I had made must make the story seem unbelievable. "You know the one I mean—gold and red silk with flying black and silver dragons. Beautiful, obviously handcrafted," I continued gamely, though a misunderstanding about which pillow I was speaking of was obviously not reason for her confusion.

My anger faded as quickly as it had come on, I would get nowhere with Danica using idle threats and barely contained hostility. This was an exercise in patience and I was determined to pass it. The comment had been made and now I was going to have to explain it, regardless of my feeble attempts at distraction. She would not be dissuaded so easily. "Who told you about it?" she demanded and had it been anyone but Danica Shardae the tone would have been ripe with anger. As it was, her tone was if not quite polite then close to it in a perfectly smooth calm pitch.

I was in too far to back out now, I would have to tell her the truth, but I certainly wasn't going to make it easy on her. "About the silk pillow? Or about the oaken chest it sits on?" For the first time I met her eyes with mine in a direct gaze and she did not flinch away. I wasn't sure if I was actually making progress with her or for the moment, her surprise and curiosity outweighed her fear. "Or maybe about the white woolen blanket you sleep with in colder weather, which is as soft as new down, and the heavy tapestry that hangs across the open balcony door in good weather." This knowledge had been gathered over several visits to the Keep, and I knew that those trips might now end. However, I couldn't stop myself from telling her these things, at this moment, I wanted her to know that I had stood there in her room and watched her sleep.

"How…" she replied and I suspected that she was working her way up to saying more but the fear was making her words slow. I didn't have time for her to form a full sentence.

"I've been there. I've seen it. The Hawk's Keep isn't the easiest place to sneak into, but I have a talent for such things. I nearly got myself caught the first time, trying to figure out how to get to the first floor, but luckily avian guards don't often look _up_ for an enemy. From there, there are servant staircases. You don't even keep your door locked, Danica." Her eyes widened, and I knew the door would remain locked from now on. Though that was hardly any inconvenience at all, I could pick the lock easily enough on the balcony doors and the main entrance was much too dangerous to use anyway. Belatedly I noticed that as I was holding her gaze, she was holding her breath. I broke the gaze and she began to breath again, "You're making this up," she whispered.

Now that was simply ridiculous, I had given her enough details to prove my presence in the Keep. Danica was in denial and I think that she knew it, all I needed to do was push her just a bit further and to do that I was going to have to reveal memories that I tried to keep locked tightly away. "You really think so? The first time I saw you, Danica, I had just lost the first of my brothers to an avian attack. Someone—I don't remember who—told me you had just turned fifteen. For your birthday, my brother died." I had never told these things to anyone, my family and guards certainly wouldn't have approved. And I didn't know why I was telling this woman that I disliked now. Perhaps because she was such a large part of the tale, though she didn't know it. "I rode a horse to the old Desmodus paths, and then cut through the woods. It was an hour or so after midnight when I found myself at your bedside. I meant to kill you."

She didn't startle at this revelation as I expected her to. She remained perfectly calm and cut to the heart of the story—the one thing I hadn't wanted to reveal to her in one question. "And why didn't you?"

It was then that I realized that she was still standing, still ready to fight back after feeling the heat of my anger. "Sit down, Danica," I sighed. There was no danger to her now and there never was really. I never would have struck her. "Do you have even the faintest idea how beautiful you are?" She paused shocked and slightly suspicious. It was only then that I realized she really had no idea. It was impossible that she never would have noticed such a thing about herself; surely even an avian would have seen that she was stunning, and proceed to tell her so. I certainly could not manage to forget it, as it drew me to watch her dream fitfully time and time again. My eyes closed and I pieced together how each detail had looked that first time, "You were fifteen. Only a year younger than I was. You were wearing white lambskin pants, and a blouse made of fur-lined cotton. I had assumed that you had fallen asleep before preparing for bed." I shook my head trying to clear away the feeling that the scene stirred in me, but opening my eyes to an older and even lovelier version of Danica Shardae did nothing to help my attraction for her. "I remember thinking that you were as beautiful as the chaste Greek goddess of the hunt," and still I couldn't argue with my assessment. "I was young. And I wasn't a killer—not then anyway. I had never killed before and I couldn't start by destroying something so exquisite. I reached out to touch your cheek."

Only when I felt my fingers brush against her warm cheek did I notice that I had moved. Even more surprising was the fact that she did not pull away from my touch as she had years ago. Unwilling to break the moment I made no comment on it, "You cried out in your sleep and pulled away from me. And then I saw the cut on your cheek, right here." As a spoke I once again touched her cheek where I remember the injury, testing to see how far the liberties she was allowing me would go. "Your arm had another slice, like you had been in a fight." As if I had hypnotized her with my story, she still didn't move as I traced the length of her arm, though her eyes were far away as if she barely knew that I was there.

"For a moment I wanted nothing more than to take you into my arms, but you had pulled away from my once already, and I was afraid of frightening you." I wanted her to understand how much that had hurt me as a sixteen year old boy, for her to flinch from me even in her sleep, perhaps that's why I couldn't stop myself from going back. "I told myself I hate you," I gently whispered. "But it wasn't true. You weren't responsible for the fighting. You weren't able to stop it any more than I was." I was desperate for this to reach her; it drove right to heart of everything that I needed her to know if were even to attempt the Mistari's vision.

"Why are you telling me this?" Danica asked her eyes still far away staring somewhere over my shoulder. I couldn't tell if she was really listening and without a second thought I shifted my position until I was on my knees directly in front of her where she would have no choice but to look at me. She gasped slightly but didn't move away as she was trapped by my position and her own. Good, I needed her here; I needed her to listen.

"You didn't start this war, Danica, and neither did I. It's been going on for so long that it's meaningless; people fight because they don't know what else to do." I could hear the desperation in my own voice, there would be no chance that she couldn't hear it too, but that was exactly what I wanted. "People fight because their leaders fight, and then their leaders are killed, so they have more reason to go on." I reached out and took her hands, and the touch calmed my desperation. If I was touching her then perhaps my probability of getting through to her increased, and before I could think better of it I decided to tell her of Irene, hoping that she would not use it against me. Hoping that Danica would be capable of some type of concern, "Danica, my sister Irene is carrying a child. She was white with fear when she told me. It's an event that should bring joy…but everyone in my family just remembers an avian soldier plunging his knife into my oldest sister's swollen belly." Danica opened her mouth as if to speak, but before she could get the words out I placed my fingers to her lips silencing her. She was going to apologize, I could see that in her eyes, but her compassion was enough I did not need the words. "No apology is necessary from you, Danica." I brushed my hand back along her cheekbone and ran my fingers through her hair while I spoke, though I couldn't exactly be sure why. All I knew was that I could think of no good reason not to, since she made no move to protest. "I am going back to the royal hall tomorrow evening. My mother, sister and guards will not be there to argue with the Disa and me. I hope you'll be there, and you'll listen to what she has to say. What she suggests…it might work. I'm just asking you to give the idea a chance."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I recognized them as the truth though I hadn't been aware of my own acceptance; it scared me. I could see that it frightened Danica as well. No matter, how alarming the idea was I would never have another chance at a peaceful resolution again; this was my one chance to take it. So perhaps for the first time in my life, I choose my words carefully, "Please, Danica. You sang to my brother of peace and hope. I can't believe that you aren't as desperate for those things as I am. Just…try."

I held my breath, afraid to move; this was a moment that could change my life forever. In that long instant I realized that in my desperation I had revealed knowledge Gregory's last few minutes, knowledge that I was not suppose to have. It didn't seem to matter, perhaps she hadn't heard her mind concerned with more pressing matters. Then she was nodding and felt happier than I believe I ever had before. "I will try," she said.

"Thank you," I returned and before I could think better of it, I had moved forward and brushed my lips against her cheek as an expression of my gratitude. For the split second that my lips were in contact with her skin, the strangest pleasant glowing sensation emitted for every cell in my body and my instinct told me to pull her closer. I had never denied to I was attracted to this woman, but lust for Danica Shardae was certainly not even an option at this point and a weakness I certainly couldn't afford.

In the time it had taken my all these thoughts to run through my head, Danica had spent the time being startled by my sudden movement and as so letting loss a cry that had the potential to unravel so much. I only had time to take a step back before the two guards rushed into the room. Every muscle in my body tensed in surprised and my instinct rushed forward calculating my best chance for survival. However, Danica seemed to have other plans as she unexpectedly stepped between her guards and me seemingly at ease with me at her back.

"There is no trouble here. I was just about to escort Zane out anyway," she said coolly, a queen to her servants. As much as I found the tone distastefully remote, I knew I was being hypocritical. I had used the same voice when speaking to countless others when I was could think of no other way to win an argument, but through my rank. I relaxed slightly when I saw that the guards would listen to their princess. "Zane?" she prompted me.

"Thank you for speaking to me at such a later hour, Danica," I replied lightly, as if we had only been speaking of the weather and moved to her side all the while keeping a careful watch on the guards. Then, I offered her my arm, in what I hope was a respectfully manner mentally begging her to keep her promise. Hesitantly she accepted my offer, and we strolled to the door and the birds that seemed content just to glare at us.

The man that I had identified earlier as having hopes of becoming Danica's mate did not seem satisfied to let us pass through quietly and as we got closer I could see in his eyes that he was intent on challenging me. I was perfectly willing to accept his challenge if he wished it, so when he refused to move out of my way, I shouldered him from my path. Obviously this was cause for him to glare even more harshly at me in return, and in that second I realized what would trouble him the most and simple reacted to it. With his intention of staring me down, it was all too easy to catch his eye and freeze him where he stood. After that, it was a simple matter to detach my arm from Danica and loop said arm around her waist, pull her toward me to me, and brush my lips briefly against hers. Again I felt my body glow, it was a rather a disturbing reaction really and obviously a product of my long-standing attraction to the avian princess.

I quickly stepped away from Danica just as the avian guard stepped toward me probably intending to cause me severe physical harm. Nodding politely both to Danica and the guard and barely containing my amusement at the look on Danica's face, I changed shape and slithered down the hall. Before I was out of range, I heard the guard demand, "Are you all right?" If a snake had been able to laugh, I don't think I would have been able to contain myself.

I met no one until I changed shape right before I arrived at my room. The Mistari guards standing in front of my door seemed unsurprised by my suddenly appearance and merely opened the door as I nodded a greeting to them. I assumed that Adelina must still be angry with me, as my bed was empty, though I must admit that it was not a pressing concern to me at the moment. I was exhausted and I sunk down into my bed where I was almost instantly asleep and dreaming of peace.


End file.
